Revelations At Midnight
by Slytherin's Silver Dragon
Summary: Raven has a nightmare. Now her fears are getting the better of her so goes to a friend and something amazing is revealed.


A/N I gots another story for you! Go me. Anyway, I don't own teen titans, it'd be cool if I did and I wouldn't need to write fanfiction but that's life for ya. I can dream though! Read on and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**REVELATIONS AT MIDNIGHT**

Raven awoke suddenly and sat up in her bed. Her breathing was frantic and her heart was racing. Her eyes roamed over her room once, twice in quick succession, taking in every shadowy corner every dark alcove. She saw creatures hidden in the shadows, their fiery eyes watching her, ready to pounce and to consume her and she shivered in fear.

She floated up out of her bed and toward the light switch, eager to banish all shadows in her room and to quell her fears. She quickly flipped the switch up and sank toward the ground, wanting to stand beside the door in case she would have to flee from her room.

She sighed and her shoulders slumped as she looked around her room in the bright light. There were no creatures hidden in the shadows like she had thought there were a few moments ago. She realised just how ridiculous she had been and was just about to turn the light out and go back to sleep when a crack of lightening lit up the outside of the tower.

She leapt in fright, her heart in her throat as she saw a pale, almost translucent girl outside. She almost laughed out loud as she realised that the girl was nothing more than her reflection in the glass but she still could not quell her fear. She leapt once more as thunder boomed through her room and she refused to stay there any longer. She gathered her cloak from the floor beside her, flung it over her shoulders and quickly exited her room.

Once in the hallway she was at a loss for what to do. She didn't want to go back to her room but she didn't want to be alone in the large tower where anything could be lurking in wait. She gathered her cloak and pulled it closer to her body, eager to prevent the cold wind whistling through the tower from whipping her body.

She couldn't spend the night alone so she decided to wake up one of the titans. She couldn't wake up Beast Boy, he'd torment her for the rest of the evening and she couldn't wake up Cyborg, he had had a busy day.

She refused point blank to wake up Starfire, least she be dragged in to paint the girl's toenails and gossip about Robin and how in love she was with him, which always annoyed Raven to no end though it wasn't because she was jealous much to her emotions continually telling her she was. That only left Robin. She was sceptical about waking him and was just about to turn around and run back into her room when thunder resounded once more and she scurried down the hall toward his room.

Once outside the door she tentatively knocked and waited for his reply. She highly doubted he would be awake at half past midnight when he had retired to his room at around eight but she felt wrong entering without knocking first.

When no reply came, she teleported through the door and into his room. She glanced around slowly, squinting against the bright lights and trying to find the Boy Wonder himself. His bed was empty and there was no sign of him at all. She walked toward the door which led to the bathroom and stood outside it, she could hear water running and she was surprised by the fact that Robin was showering this late.

She decided to sit on his bed and wait for him. Surprisingly, her fears had subsided the minute she walked into his room; she knew she was safe in here and that Robin would protect her. She looked around his room, picking apart every bit of it, noticing that he was a bit of a neat freak. Beside his bed she saw a table upon which rested a small silver frame. She couldn't see what the picture was inside so she rolled onto her front and leant over his bed to pick it up.

The photo inside was one of Robin and herself, both smiling. It had been taken the previous year while the two had been in Gotham. Robin had been called to visit the Dark Knight for some unknown reason and he had asked Raven to travel with him, claiming he hated visiting Batman by himself as the mansion was terribly boring. They had spent a lovely weekend with Robin taking her around some of the most beautiful places she had ever seen and the most amazing restaurants she had ever eaten in. He had also taken her to her first nightclub and been there through her first hangover.

She smiled in remembrance of that weekend and she could still recall the look of absolute horror on Starfire's face when Robin had asked Raven to go and not her.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing spread across my bed in the middle of the night?" asked Robin as he came out of the bathroom causing Raven to jump up in surprise and almost drop the picture frame.

"I just . . . erm . . . I wanted some company." She replied, blushing slightly at being called gorgeous. She blushed even harder when she noticed Robin was wearing nothing but a towel and she tried to avert her eyes from his gleaming, well toned body "I had a-a nightmare."

"Really?" he asked, voice laced with concern, he walked over and sat on the bed beside her, she blushed harder and tried not to think about the fact that he was so close, with just a towel on "What was it about? Do you think it had maybe a subliminal message?"

"No. I-it was just an average nightmare but it scared the hell out of me." She replied "I practically ran here. I just, didn't want to be alone."

"Well you came to the right place." Said Robin, standing up and walked over toward his wardrobe "I wasn't planning on going to sleep yet anyway." He said as he pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and a plain t-shirt to wear.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked as she watched him sort out his clothes. He slid the t-shirt over his head and she almost cried out in disappointment.

"Nothing much, I'm always up this late." He called over his shoulder as he let the towel fall from his waist. Raven's eyes almost popped out of her head as she got a good look at his backside. She blushed harder and averted her eyes.

"Oh." She replied, her voice shaking.

"Are you ok Raven?" he asked, sitting down beside her, fully clothed. She nodded and smiled slightly at him. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I really don't mind, I mean, it's your room, I'm just an intruder." Raven replied.

"You're not intruding, in fact, I'm glad you came to me." He said "I feel special."

"You are." Raven said without thinking "I mean uh . . . you're my best friend, of course you're special." She finished lamely.

"Thanks Rae. You're pretty special yourself." He replied, not noticing her slip up. "Do you want to get comfy?"

"Uh, sure?" she said, not sure of what else to say. He smiled and shuffled backwards across the bed until he hit the headboard. He then slid beneath the covers and propped a pillow up behind him. He patted the spot beside him and motioned for Raven to come beside him. She followed suit and before she knew it she was in Robin's bed, the thought made her mind swirl with emotions.

"So, Raven." He began when she was comfortably sitting beside him "How have things been lately."

"Good I guess, though Beast Boy's been getting on my nerves a lot more lately." She replied "It's as though he has a message going through his brain constantly which says 'annoy Raven'. I don't know how much longer I can beat him senseless before he gets the hint and leaves me alone."

Robin smiled slightly and shook his head. "Typical Beast boy." He said "would've thought he'd learnt by now that the more he annoys you the more you'll hurt him."

"If he'd just leave me alone for a bit maybe me and him would get along but I swear if I hear one more joke then he is going through the window."

"Good job Cyborg can replace windows then!" Robin said, laughing slightly, picturing Beast Boy flying through the window engulfed in black energy.

"I suppose." Raven replied. Another boom of thunder resounded just then and she jumped once more. She scooted closer to Robin and huddled a bit more beneath the blanket.

"Raven," Robin said, stroking her hair "it's only thunder."

"I know." She said, sitting up a bit more "I'm sorry I'm acting like such a child. I don't even know why I'm so creeped out. I'm terrified for some reason and I feel as though there is something waiting for me around every corner!"

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel safe?" Robin asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I-I feel safe here." She replied, wanting desperately to see his eyes.

"Why?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I just, know you'll keep me safe." She said, smiling at him "Lame I know, but it's true, I know you won't let anything happen to me."

"I'm glad you know it Raven, because its true." He said, returning her smile. "Here, come closer." He patted his chest slightly and invited her to rest against him. She hesitated slightly before coming closer and resting upon him. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist and stroke her hair gently. "Hey, you want to know something ridiculous? It'll take you're mind off your fear."

"Sure, anything to take my mind off it." Said Raven, cuddling into his chest, getting comfortable.

"Guess why Beast Boy is such an annoying little asshole to you?" Robin questioned, looking down at her. He continued before she could reply "It's because, are you ready for this? It's because . . . he likes you!"

"He what!" she asked stunned "He _likes_ me? When the hell did you learn this?"

"He told me about a week ago!" Robin replied "He cornered me in the training room and tried to make himself seem threatening, telling me to stay away from you because you're his."

"Oh my god!" Raven said the disgust evident in her voice "I can't believe it, that is just . . . there are no words to describe how I feel."

"So you don't like him?" Robin pressed.

"Not at all." Raven replied "I'm insulted you would even suggest it. You, of all people, should know that I don't like him!"

"It's just that Starfire told me that you confided in her about your secret crush on him." Robin said, jesting slightly

"She said what?" Raven asked angrily "I never said I had a crush on Beast Boy. I might have said I'd like to _crush_ him but that's it. She probably told you that because she has a crush on you herself and wants to eliminate any competition."

"Starfire likes me?" Robin asked, puzzled slightly.

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?" she asked, surprised. When he shook his head she sighed "You know, you may be an amazing detective and great leader but you are quite dim sometimes."

"Is it really that obvious?" he asked, quite surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, she fawns over you all day and she follows you like a lost puppy." Raven said "You are all she ever talks about and have you noticed she always tries to be alone with you?"

"Not really." Robin said, his mind wandering over all the time he had spent with Starfire "you know, now that you mention it, I don't know how I couldn't have noticed it before. How long has she liked me?"

"Since she first met you." Raven replied "I guess you like her too huh?" she continued, sounding rather dejected.

"No not really." Robin said "I mean, she's beautiful and all but she's really not my type. She's a bit too shallow for my liking."

"So, what is your type then?" Raven asked, running her fingertips across his stomach in a circular pattern.

"Well she had to be smart." He began "And she needs to be quite funny. Her personality must be great and if she's beautiful it's an added bonus though she doesn't have to be, it's what's on the inside that counts. I quite like curvy girls. I hate stick insects, I'd be afraid they'd snap if I hug them and she has to understand that my priorities must include the city. It'd be great if she was a hero as well."

"You ever met a girl like this?" Raven asked, fingers crossed that he hadn't.

"Once and she was the most amazing girl I've ever met, she still is." Said Robin wistfully.

"What happened to her?" Raven asked

"We're really good friends now, though I wish we could be so much more." Robin replied, looking down at Raven pointedly. After a few minutes he looked away and continued "what's your type of guy then?"

"Well, he's got to be tall." She said, thinking slightly "Taller than me at least and he can't be shallow, he's got to like me for my mind and not my body. He'd have to be funny and friendly but also understand that meditation is important to me. I'd like it if he had black hair and was really agile and fit. It'd be great if he already knew about my past, I wouldn't need to open old wounds then and, like you said, they'd have to know my priorities include the city."

"Have you ever met a guy like this?" Robin asked.

"Once and I fell in love with him instantly." Raven replied "But he seemed to be too much into his work to notice how I felt."

"And now?" he pressed.

"We're good friends now. I wish we could be more but I doubt I have a chance. I thought he was in love with another girl but not too long ago I found out he doesn't like her so it put me in a good mood."

"Do I know him?" Robin asked.

"You could say that." Raven replied "You know him quite well."

"Who is he?" Robin continued, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm not telling you!" Raven exclaimed, smiling.

"But I thought we were best friends." Robin pleaded "Come on, I bet you told Starfire."

"As if, she'd have killed me with her Star bolts! She's completely in love with him!" Raven burst out without thinking

"I thought Star was in love with me." Robin replied, thoroughly confused.

"I-uh. . .I better go Robin, it's late and all." Said Raven, sliding away from him and off the bed. Suddenly Robin grabbed her arm and turned her toward him.

"Raven, am I that guy?" Robin asked, looked her deep in the eye.

She squirmed under his gaze and lowered her voice. "yes." She mumbled.

"What did you say Rae, I couldn't hear you." He asked, hoping against hope she had said yes.

"I said, y-yes Robin, you are that guy." She turned away in shame "I'm sorry Robin, I guess I just ruined our friendship, I'll go."

"No Raven, please don't go, I have something to tell you." Robin replied "Do you remember that girl I told you I had met, my ideal type? Well that girl is you. I've never met anyone like you before. You make me feel as though I'm lighter than air and at the same time you make me feel as though my insides are made of lead. I'm sorry if I used to be too much into my work but I will throw every single file I ever had on anyone away if it means I'll have you."

"D-do you really mean that?" Raven asked, her heart pounding twice as fast as normal.

"I've never lied to you Raven." Said Robin "but if you're still unsure, then this will prove it to you." With that he leant across the bed and kissed her. It was neither a long kiss nor a passionate one but it let Raven see that he was serious. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes Robin, I do." Raven said, smiling.

"Raven I love you more than anything in the world." Robin said, holding her close to him.

"I love you too Robin." She replied and before either were sure of what was going on, they were in each other's arms, kissing once again. This kiss was unlike the last, the passion was intense and the need to be with each other was tangible in the air. Robin pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes.

"I think you should sleep here tonight Raven, I wouldn't be able to do anything if you left my side tonight." Robin said, his voice full of sincerity.

"I'd love to stay in your bed with you tonight Robin." Raven replied, her eyes alight with happiness.

"Good." He said, before stretching his arms and reaching behind his head, she watched as he gently removed his mask from his face.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked "you do know you're removing your mask don't you?"

"Yes Raven, I do." He replied "I love you Raven and I trust you, so I want you to know everything about me." She looked up and became lost in a pair of steel grey, soul searching eyes. She gasped at their beauty. "I'm glad you like them." He said, before placing the mask back on. "Just in case." He whispered before kissing her.

He slid down the headboard to rest upon the pillow and he pulled Raven down with him. He pulled her close toward him and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "I'll protect you from any nightmares you have tonight." He whispered into her ear.

"I'm safe now Robin, I won't be having any more nightmare." She whispered back, her eyes already weighing down with sleep. They shared one last intense kiss before drifting off into dreamland.

The next morning, loud banging at the door was what woke the pair up. "Robin you in there, it's almost one? You ok man?" Cyborg's voice followed the banging.

"Perhaps we should go in?" Suggested Starfire who was beside him. Cyborg must have agreed with her because before the pair had a chance to react, the door was swishing open and Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were striding into the room.

"Rob-oh." Said Cyborg as his eyes landed upon the pair, snuggled beneath Robin's bedsheets "come on guys lets get out of here. How about we go for pizza, my treat." He said as he led a very shocked Beast Boy and a very angry Starfire out of the room. He shoved them down the hall before peering back round the door "Nice one man!" he said to Robin before placing something on the desk beside the door and disappearing altogether. They heard him lock the door once more and walk down the hall, whistling as he did so.

"Whoops." Said Raven "Looks like our secret's out." She stood up and straightened out her leotard.

"That's ok; I want the whole world to know." Robin replied, stretching. "Where are you going beautiful?"

"To see what Cyborg left us." She said whilst striding over to his desk. She gasped once she got there and blushed as she saw what Cyborg had left there.

"What is it sweetness?" he asked.

"It, err, seems as though they got the wrong impression about us." Raven replied.

"How so?" he asked, walking over to where she stood.

"Look." She said, pointing to Cyborg's ''gift''. On the table in front of them were three condoms, each one promoting on the packaging 'extra safe and extra pleasure'

"oh." Said Robin, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist "Well we could always-"

"Hush boy blunder." She replied, playfully smacking his arm.

"I'm just saying-" he continued.

"I know what you're saying and I'm telling you, you'll have to play your cards right to get that." She said seductively.

"Well then, lets go back to bed and see if I can play my cards right there." He said before grabbing her arm and leading her over to the bed.

-----------FIN-----------------

* * *

A/N: ok so, another oneshot from me! I'm getting good at these, maybe I should aim for a full length story some day. We'll see. Oh well, review please! My therapist says reviews are good for my self-esteem so just think, if you review my self-esteem goes up a notch! Please! Thanks and good night (or day depending on what time you're reading this) 


End file.
